The present invention relates to a fuel assembly for a boiling reactor.
A fuel assembly comprises a bundle of elongated fuel rods retained by a number of so-called spacers placed with a certain distance between each other along the bundle. A coolant, for example water, is adapted to flow from below and upwards through the fuel assembly, which normally is arranged vertically and, upon a nuclear reaction, to cool the fuel rods arranged in the fuel assembly. The object of the invention is to increase the efficiency of this cooling of the fuel rods.
In a boiling type nuclear reactor the steam formation in the fuel assembly increases more and more towards the upper part of the assembly, as is clear from FIG. 1 which shows, in rough outline, a cross section of part of a fuel assembly. In FIG. 1, 1 designates a fuel rod and 2 spaces between the rods. This space 2 is in the lower part of the fuel assembly (corresponding to the lower part of the core of the reactor), filled with coolant, in this case water. Further up in the fuel assembly, steam bubbles 3 are formed in the water which, still further up, is transformed into water steam in the region 4. As long as so-called dry out does not take place, however, there is always a film 5 of the cooling water on the fuel rods. It is important that this film 5 is maintained at all points of the rods 1. If at some point it disappears by dry out, serious damage at this point of the fuel rod 1 will rapidly arise.
In FIG. 1, 6 designates the wall of the fuel assembly. Also this is normally coated with a water film 5. However, this film 5 is not entirely necessary since the wall 6 of the assembly is considerably more insensitive to superheating compared with the fuel rods. This fact has been observed, and attempts have been made to make use of it in some known designs, as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,543, column 8 and FIG. 9. In these designs, the cooling water flowing along the wall 6 of the fuel assembly is diverted towards the centre of the bundle by means of elevations on the wall 6 or recesses in the same. Also fins on the downstream side of the spacers are used to achieve a diversion or deflection of the cooling water. All these embodiments have certain drawbacks. Thus, for example, the elevations may increase the pressure drop in the cooling water and thus reduce the cooling effect, whereas recesses in the wall entail certain difficulties from the point of view of manufacturing technique. Further, a deflection of the cooling water flowing along the assembly wall 6 should take place as early as possible in relation to each separate spacer and, in any case, preferably not immediately after the same, viewed in the direction of flow. This is due to the fact that dry outs normally occur immediately upstream of a spacer or possibly in the same.